Title searches are typically performed on documents recorded with a government entity before a sale or refinance of a property. These title searches are used by a title insurer to determine whether to issue a title insurance policy, the exclusions to apply to the policy, and/or the premium to be paid for the policy. The title searches retrieve documents that may be relevant to the property under examination. These documents may include mortgages, prior conveyances, recorded liens, release of liens, release of mortgages, and other types of documents recorded with a government entity.
Historically, title searches have been performed by a physical visit to the records department of the government entity in which the property is situated. Even when the information is available in electronic format, the data obtained from the government entities will likely contain a number of inaccuracies (typographical errors in names, addresses, locations, etc.) and missing information. Because of these inaccuracies, standard search techniques may not retrieve all of the documents needed to perform an accurate title examination.